


One of many secrets

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: No comment but you do you and I do me.





	One of many secrets

Rape is a sensitive and serious topic, it’s also a major problem that happens a lot, to children, teenagers, and adults, it’s an everyday problem, it can cause self-damage, scarring, traumatized childhood, freaking out and changes of attitude. 

  
  
  


**Sixth Year **

-

Cuthbert sighs and closes his work/notebook putting it to the side, the students look at him confused and slightly worried, “ Attention students, close your books and listen up,” he says his voice wavering a bit. Now they were cautious and concerned, doing as he said they give their full attention even some Slytherins, “ Where gonna talk about a very serious topic, one word or snicker and you’ll be out of here, suspended for a week,” he says shouting. 

They all nod some looking at others, “ An issue has been going on since the ages, back then it wasn't but now that society has grown people started listening and began worrying. For their safety, loved ones- the bell rings and three Slyltherins walk past them their faces blank. Like they would care but if they understand it would bring out secrets that stay hidden for a reason, three of those students didn’t head to lunch, they headed to one of their dorms. 

Three annoyed Gryfrinndors watching them, “ Of course they would skip class, how typical of them,” Ron says, the two noddings, “ Simply childish,” Hermione utters. 

-

Closing the door they turn to each other, Draco on the floor, Blaise on the bed, Pansy watching the two from the entrance, the two of them sit beside Malfoy, their shoulders touching no one saying a word. Trembling but one, Blaise looks at them feeling his eyes getting glassy, biting his cheek looking down, where was a bottle of alcohol when you need it, “ He wouldn’t stop,” Draco muttered his tears blinding him, everything blurry. 

“For bloody sake, he wouldn’t, no matter how much I yelled at him, he only went faster, I could only lay there in that disgusting puddle as he slammed the door, He raped his son, His own son” he croaks, sniffling. Gripping the rug, his shirt drenched with salty tears drops, that wouldn’t give in, they grab his hand, crying themselves, “ He just laughed, watching me struggle as he kept going, I screamed for Mother but she wouldn’t come. 

No one did, I couldn’t shout anymore my throat aching along with my body, sore, staring at the ceiling feeling tainted, his laughs echoing in the hallways, No one came,” Pansy says staring at the corner of the room. Biting his cheek harder, drawing blood “ Bastard, that fucking bastard, I knew something was wrong with him but Mother wouldn’t listen, saying I’m just paranoid or being selfish but she was the one who was being selfish” he says, chuckling. 

If only she would listen and put her son’s needs before hers I would have never been dragged into that room,” Blaise shouts, punching the floor, his knuckles bruising quickly, a whimper escapes his lips. Not even noticing a slight hitch from under a bed, there on his stomach holding his tape recorder, Neville Longbottom not knowing what to do but an answer struck his mind as anyone else would think. 

-

Running with haste, breathing heavily gripping his tape recorder, his tie hitting him in the face, feeling his energy being sucked away, stress taking over, turning to every corner, he stops his shoes marking the floor. With a squeak, the three turn towards him, sweat running down his forehead, coughing a bit he drags his feet over to them, one last push he takes a seat next to them putting the object on the table. 

The three confused, worried and a bit uncomfortable, with two seconds later he looks at them, his hands shaking from excitement, “ Don’t say anything but I wanted to get some dirt on some Slytherins. So why not Malfoy, I got into his room and hid under his bed, a few minutes later he came in but with Parkinson and Zabini, silently celebrating for more dirt until things got dark,” Neville says sliding over the tape recorder. 

The three stares at it, interested and a bit weirded out, “ Do it someplace where only, you three can hear it, don’t want chaos,” he says getting out of the chair, chuckling a bit before walking out. Hermione grabs it first before the boys can, “ Sorry Harry but even I can’t trust you with it, come on,” she says getting up closing her book, the boys muttering following her in the secret passageway. 

Leaning on the wall looking at the object, like it was the last key to reality, to solve why the three of them act the way they do, she presses play, Nevile’s breathing in the background then a close door. Footsteps approaching the bed, stopping a few minutes later they come back again but with a slight thud, “ He wouldn’t stop, “ a familiar mutter said with a slight wince, shifting and sniffling. 

“ For bloody sake, he wouldn't stop, no matter how much I yelled at him, he only went faster, I could only lay there in that disgusting puddle as he slammed the door, He raped his son, His own son,” Malfoy croaks, wheezing. Three of them listening in horror their face going pale, “ He just laughed, watching me struggle as he kept going, I screamed for Mother but she wouldn’t come. 

No one did, I couldn’t shout anymore my throat hoarse with my body aching, sore, staring at the ceiling feeling tainted, his laughs echoing in the hallways, No one came,” Pansy says emotionless. Their stomachs twisting from disgust and fear, “ Bastard, that fucking bastard, I knew something was wrong with him but Mother wouldn’t listen, saying I’m just paranoid or being selfish but she was the one who was being selfish.

Chuckling echoes through the small hallway coming from the recorder, “ If only she would listen and put her son’s needs before hers I would have never been dragged into that room,”  Blaise shouts a loud thud hits the floor with a whimper after it. Only moans of crying and cursing came from the recorder, a few minutes later a sigh, “ No one will come, we will fight or give up like cowards, the old fashion way,” the three say in sync. 

Shuffling and a door slammed shut, footsteps slowly disappearing, it shuts off with a click, no one dared utter a word, too many thoughts and scenarios going through their head, then they fled out of the small hallway, Hermione clutching the small device.

-

In a room far away from the public eye and adult authority, three solemn Slytherins sat in a circle three goblets for each one, containing a highly poisonous ingredient, causing whoever drinks it, their lungs to collapse. Back then it was used to poison enemies by tricking them that they agreed about fighting with them but once they drank it, it was doom, “ So who wants to go first,” Blaise asks looking at the two. Draco looks at his cup and picks it up, “ No one’s going first, we're a family, we go together, so we don’t have to worry about crying at the sight,” Pansy says picking up hers.

The two nod, Blaise picks up his giving the two a small smile, “ It was such a wonderful experience to be apart of this family, I will always love you guys even through death,” he says raising his drink. The two cracking a sorrowful smile raising their goblets, “ No matter how many times I punched and said hateful things, I always thought of you as my brothers, teasing was the only way to say anything,” she says tearing up. 

Using their free hands, they grab the hands of each other, “ You two mean so much to me, family for life, no doubt or anyone can change that, you hear me, I love you guys,” Draco says one of his tears falling in his cup. Taking one more look at each other, they squeeze each other’s hands, putting up to their face hearing footsteps before taking a drink, the door slams open but the three fall, dropping the goblets. 

A clash and thud, tears falling fast like heavy rain, a droplet falling in your palm but thunder surrounding you, yelling at you to get shelter, running as if your life depended on it, shrieks of fear. 

_**A month later **_

Six people in the clinic, three in bed with pale faces and blank expressions, while the other three watching them for movement, anything, please something, they had run into Professor Snape while carrying the three bodies, he whispered a spell that no one could hear, panic on his face, dark red liquid escaping from the bodies mouth, he evaporates it before telling them to head to class carrying the three with his magic. News spread like wildfire, some celebrated while others worried, not once had the three's parents shown up, it was fantastic but vile, Snape would always check on them once every week, the three would always ask the same question, _will they be alright_, he would look over at them frowning a bit saying he didn't know, their friends confused why the three were worried about them. 

But Neville, he knew and of course would visit just make sure his friend's health was okay, he knew a lot of things, seeing it from their faces he knew, of course, they didn't, labeling it as empathy and be caring, " I love him," Ron says out of nowhere, shocking his friends, " I'm so in love with him, it hurts, he means more than sweets," he continues chuckling a bit before gripping Blaise's hand. " Don't stand there and stare at me, I'm not the only one, so close your mouths and let it out, maybe it might just wake them up," he says glancing at them, Harry feels ashamed, closing his mouth but before getting cut off, " I love her, I miss the way she talks to me, getting in fights for the petty's reasons and her eyes, staring at me with fierce," Hermione says smiling, Ron joining her. 

Harry looks over at Draco a tear falling down his cheek, " Bloody hell, I love him so damn much, no matter how many times he hurt me I still love this blonde mess, especially his stupid smirk, hell he's so perfect," Harrys says tears falling on Draco's hand, the blonde boy scrunches up his nose feeling something drip on his hand, he opens his eyes before closing them back, from being blinded by the light. Blinking a few times he notices Harry crying on his hand, his head facing the sheets, looking around he spots his two friends, their face pale as if their dead, panic growing, he moves his hand from Harry's grip, scaring the poor boy, he looks at him, his eyes red and puffy but wide with surprise, " Draco, is that you," he asks him, the other two turning towards him. 

He ignores the boy's question getting up he goes over to Pansy and Blaise, shaking them, with a sigh he touches Pansy's side, her eyes open and she punches him in the stomach, " Don't touch m- he hugs her, cutting off the girl who stares right behind him, Harry, Hermione and Ron staring at them, she hugs him back tearing up a bit, " Do you mind waking up Blaise," he asks smiling, she pulls back grinning. Walking over to the boy, she slaps him across the face, causing the boy to yelp, " Bloody hel- he gets tackled by the two, without a doubt gripping him tightly. Realizing the situation he returns the favor, they laugh together before stopping, " Seems like the coward way didn't get us far," he says, they pull back nodding, he shrugs sighing a bit, " Looks like we're not ready to leave this earth," she says, the three laugh again before turning to them, who are staring at them, " Potter, you didn't see anyth-.

Without him knowing the boy jump on him, knocking him off the bed, " Blaise get over here now, you got explaining to do," Ron says tapping his foot, Blaise looks at Pansy with wide eyes, she pushes him giggling at him being embraced by Ron, a cough stops her laughing, she looks in front of her seeing a furious Hermione, not even having a say before the girl smashes her lips on hers, " I knew it, I always know," Neville says to himself before shutting the door gently. Walking off smiling to himself, couldn't wait until the news spread, someone owes him ten galleons. 


End file.
